The Administrative Core is located at COM in the offices of the Department of Nursing Research and Education and is responsible for facilitating and reviewing the overall activity of the program project. The Core activities are divided into five specific aims described below. Under the direction of Dr. Betty Ferrell, Core Director and P.I. for the overall project, the Administrative Core will coordinate scientific direction and clinical progress of the program project to maintain timelines essential to productivity, and oversee all budgetary interactions with investigators.